ABSTRACT ? CORE B Cleveland Clinic has a long-standing commitment and documented success in transitioning laboratory discoveries and clinical innovations into improvements in patient care. Core B was created for the TPPG Cycle II in order to enhance and coordinate the outstanding Cleveland Clinic resources, and rapidly advance the strong pipeline of early stage laboratory discoveries and technical innovations that have been generated in Cycle I of the TPPG to commercialization. Core B will work in synergy with the project teams to validate and transition the technologies by providing access to drug discovery and development resources, project management support, and skills development. The Core will leverage the facilities available at Cleveland Clinic Innovations (CCI), NIH Center for Accelerated Innovations at Cleveland Clinic (NCAI-CC) funded by NHLBI, and the NSF funded Innovations-Corps Hub at Cleveland Clinic to promote the development of these innovative projects through experienced project management and accelerated skills development. Core B will facilitate the interactions with the established industry partners (Procter & Gamble, Nestle, Bayer, Ironwood, Cleveland HeartLab, Wuxi, Novartis, and Johnson & Johnson) to insure rapid development of the projects. The overall goal of Technology Development and Commercialization Core (Core B) of the TPPG is to establish the needed organization to accelerate the current technologies from early-stage to commercialization, and engage TPPG investigators to be full partners in transforming their discoveries into high-impact advances in patient care. The Specific Aims include: To establish the resources necessary for translating research into advanced solutions for improving asthma patient care (aim 1); To offer expert project management guidance to the project teams (aim 2), and; To provide new and existing diverse resources to educate and mentor our project researchers including basic, translational, and clinical scientists in biomedical innovation and entrepreneurism (aim 3). All projects will utilize Core B resources.